The present invention relates to an interface card which connects a scanner with a MACINTOSH computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interface card which pre-processes the data from the scanner so as to ensure that all of the data are acceptable to the MACINTOSH computer.
As is well-known, a scanner communicates with a computer by an interface card in which the image data scanned by the scanner are stored in the memory of the interface card and sent to the computer in a manner of Direct Memory Access (DMA). Before the image data, the scanner previously sends a status value and eight-byte redundant data which follow the status value and are not acceptable to the MACINTOSH computer. The MACINTOSH computer reads all the data from the interface card and displays the data on the screen. However, the eight-byte redundant data are taken as the image data and converted into an irregular image on the screen.
The present invention aims to alleviate the abovementioned disadvantages and to provide an interface card which pre-processes the data from the scanner so as to ensure that all of the data are acceptable to the computer.